<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Ice We Will Come To The End by LadyBrooke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017222">Through Ice We Will Come To The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke'>LadyBrooke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nimloth in Valinor [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dior is given the Gift of Men, F/M, Oaths &amp; Vows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dior departs the Halls for fate unknown, but he does not go quietly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nimloth in Valinor [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/682082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Ice We Will Come To The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for B2MeM Day 4, Prompt "He thought he had come to the end of his adventure, and a terrible end, but the thought hardened him." (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book I, Chapter 8)</p><p>A Nimloth in Valinor sidestory, exploring his fate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dior stood before Námo's throne. </p><p>He did not cry, nor did he try to sing his way to a different fate as his mother had. Those were closed to him, as was Valinor. All he could now was bargain with the Vala for Nimloth's sake. "If you will not release me to Nimloth, free her of our bonds and tell her to seek new love." </p><p>Námo's eyes were cloaked behind his hood, and even having heard the story of his mother's plea at her knee, Dior could hardly believe he had been moved to pity. "It does not fall to me to grant you or your wife what you seek."</p><p>"Then find the one who can, and tell them to free Nimloth, Lord Námo." Dior's eyes hardened, glittering like ice. "And in the next round of letters you send, tell Nimloth. Tell her of my fate, and tell her I shall return as this world is remade to dwell by her side." </p><p>"You say to free your wife to new love, and you say to tell her that you shall return as the end of days to her side once more. Those are not the same, son of Lúthien." Námo was calm and measured, all the things Dior could not feel. </p><p>For Nimloth, he thought, for the love of his life and his death. "You send me to the Fate of Men, and doom me to dwell among them. And this I say to you, I shall go, and I shall return for the Dagor Dagorath, and I shall help rebuild the world in its wake, as all Men shall. I shall not be separated from Nimloth in that new world, and I shall not bind her solely to my side, apart from such solace as she finds now. And those among the Valar who would do such, I judge as unjust as Morgoth, and I shall not bow to them, now or in Arda Remade." Dior's eyes burned and froze in turn, and among the Valar in later days it was remarked that he had made an oath as binding as any sworn by the Noldor, though to what end it would come was yet to be seen. </p><p>But there were no more words said in the Halls by Dior Eluchíl, on that day or any future, as his spirit joined the host of those seeking a fate unknown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>